


Female of the species...

by millygal



Series: Fandom Character Meme [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs a swift kick to the head...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Female of the species...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for siberian_angel for the 'Fandom Character Meme' Complete crack, total and utter in fact!  
> Her question: (4 and 8 discover their love for each other during a very testing save-the-world episode. Will they have their happy ending?)

Watching the way Abaddon strips the flesh from yet another demon's jerking corpse has Sam harder than he's ever been before, cock twitching dangerously in his jeans, and he realises that not only is he a royal fuck up, but he's in desperate need of an intervention, stat!

Abaddon's face comes up, blood dripping off her chin, as she licks viscera from her lips. Sensing Sam's heightened heart beat, scenting his arousal on the air, she stands, dropping the now limp body in her hands before stalking towards the younger of the Winchesters, "Sammy, didn't know you cared!"

The last thing she sees is Sam's fine ass as he beats feet in the opposite direction, hands wavering adorably above his head, hollering at the top of his lungs.

"DEAN, DEAN, HELP!"


End file.
